


A Scandal in MI6

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Case Fic, Computers, First Dates, Hacking, Libraries, M/M, MI6, Twins, University, first crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins find their first crush. It's just a shame they like the same boy. It's a bigger shame he just hacked MI6.</p><p>Meet the Bonds gets Bondlocked!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In response to several requests on Tumblr and AO3!
> 
> "omg I loved the fic about the twins! Could you maybe do a continuing one where a love interest is introduced? Up to you if it’s just one of the twins or both. Thank you! ur writing is lovely!" —anon
> 
> "Love your writing! Really… I want to see more of the twins, how about one of them going for dating advice to james, and the other to Q… them being on uni’s freshmen year, But savage plotwist, said dates turn out to be MI6 next marks… Xo!" —slytherindoctorsat221b 
> 
> "This requires some familiarity with BBC Sherlock and John/Sherlock’s fanon son Hamish. If one of the Bond children dated Hamish leading to a meeting of the Holmes-Watson and Bond families I think it would be… interesting at least." — KJPearl (From AO3)

_“He’s perfect, Dad.”_

Q smiled softly, cradling his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he worked quietly at his computer. “Where did you meet him?”

 It wasn’t often Gregory showed such passion for anything other than technology. If he was honest with himself, he was starting to think his oldest son (by 3 minutes) would never show signs of attraction to another human being.

_“The library, he was in our usual spot, working on this incredible computer!”_

Of course there was a computer involved. Q should have known, “So he’s getting his degree in computers, then?”

 _“Not just computers, Dad.”_ Gregory’s voice sounded annoyed that Q had made it sound so mundane, “ _He’s a genius! He was working on this incredible cipher for one of his classes. It was absolutely beautiful! When he saw me and Jonathan watching, he asked for our help finishing it.”_

“You didn’t try and show off, now, did you?” Q was grinning now, because he could just imagine his son tripping his own two feet trying to impress his first crush.

Gregory scoffed, “ _John and I_ had _to make sure his project was the best in his class. And after we finished the cipher, we hung out in the library for like an hour, just talking.”_

Q thanked whatever forces played a part in his son finally making friends outside their family, “So is he cute?”

 _“Cute? No. Gorgeous? Absolutely.”_ Greg sighed, “ _He has these blue eyes that are_ so _bright, when he looks at me, the hairs on my arms stand on end. And the way he smirks, it’s like there are butterflies way down in my gut.”_

Part of Q felt sad that Greg had only begun to feel his first crush while he was away at university, but he supposed it was better late than never. “So have you asked this perfect guy out on a date?”

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, and for a moment, Q worried he might have asked an embarrassing question (granted, he was a parent talking about his son’s crush, all his questions were bound to be embarrassing).

Then Gregory spoke, “ _I did…they’re showing a movie on one of the campus lawns, students bring blankets and pillows and snacks and they play a movie on a giant projector screen. I asked if he wanted to go, and he said yes.”_

“Oh Greg, that’s wonderful!” Q was beaming now, overjoyed at his son’s milestone, “Your first date!”

It was at that moment that Q saw his husband walk through his office door, talking on his own  phone. He smiled at Q, leaning against the desk, “I’m so happy for you Jonathan. I’ll let you get to class now.” He chuckled, shutting off the phone, “John has a crush.”

“So does Greg.” Q whispered before turning his attention back to his son, “What’s his name?”

The question had been directed at Gregory, so when he heard two voices answer “ _Hamish Holmes,”_ he was startled. He looked at James, who didn’t seem very unnerved at all, before focusing on his phone call, “I can’t wait to meet him Gregory. I have to get back to work right now, national security and all that.”

_“Right Dad. Talk to you later!”_

Q set his phone down before looking at James, “Hamish?”

James nodded, “John’s crush.”

“No, that’s the name of Greg’s crush.” Q groaned, “Let me guess, they met in the library?”

“Working on a cipher.”

Q wanted so desperately to bash his head against his desk, “Please don’t tell me that John asked him out too…”

“To the movie on the lawn.” James nodded.

“Oh God no.” Q rubbed his temples, “The twins _finally_ get a crush on someone, and it’s the _same_ person!”

James shook his head, “We should have seen it coming, to be honest. They do _everything_ together.”

Q was on his computer, “Well, I for one want to see if Hamish Holmes is even the type of student that my sons—”

“— our sons—”

“— should be dating.” It wasn’t hard to get into the university’s database (it wasn’t even encrypted for pity’s sake). Once inside, Q did a quick search for students named “Hamish Holmes.”

Only to stare when the results came back negative. “There is no record of a student named Hamish Holmes.”

“What?” James came around to look at the scream, “Maybe he goes by a different name…”

Before either of them to search further for the mysterious Hamish, a minion poked his head into the office, “Sir, we’ve got a situation…”

“What is it?” Q stood slowly, not exactly prepared for more bombshells.

The minion cleared his throat, “We’ve discovered a breech in our computers, and records have been accessed.”

Of course they got hacked. They were _always_ getting hacked. Why did they even _bother_ with their securities? “Why didn’t we detect it sooner?” He growled, walking out to see the minions scrambling to put together the pieces of their latest puzzle.

“The hacker used a cipher; it bypassed all our safety measure. Until someone took a better look, it just appeared like someone had accessed the information through the proper channels.”

At the word “cipher,” Q wanted to bash his head into the nearest wall. “Did we get a location of where the ciper originated from.”

One of the minions nodded, pulling up the map to show the cipher’s activity. When Q recognized the area as his son’s university, he wanted to shoot something. Honestly, what uni student works on an encrypted cipher (besides his own sons)?

“That son of a bitch…” Q hissed, looking at James, “That bastard used our boys to hack MI6.”

“Sir?” One of the minions asked, “Do we have a suspect?”

“Damn right we do.”  Q snapped, “Activate 006, he’s going after one Hamish Holmes.”

***

If there was one thing that Sherlock Holmes despised, it was mindless chatter. And university students, wouldn’t you know it, full of chatter. Idiots, every one of them. If it weren’t for the good of the case, Sherlock wouldn’t have been anywhere _near_ the location. So instead, he kept the collar of his jacket turned up while he sat on a bench outside the library.

“Hello father.”

Sherlock didn’t turn to acknowledge the voice, there was only one person who called him “father.” Hamish sat next to him on the bench, his laptop under his arm, “You were right, the twins were able to get me in to MI6.”

“Of course I’m right.” Sherlock scoffed, “I take it you got the information?”

Hamish nodded, ejecting a disk from his computer, “All the information on our current suspect. It is so nice of MI6 to keep such detailed records.”

Sherlock nodded, slipping the disk into the pocket of his coat, “…How was your day as a uni student?”

Hamish rolled his eyes (he seemed to have inherited John’s ability for facial expressions). “Dreadfully dull. The professors were absolute dullards, and the students,” he shuddered, “I don’t understand a majority of them. But the twins…”

It wasn’t often that Hamish left sentences incomplete, Sherlock noted. Trying to find the right word then. “Not idiots, then?”

“Of course not, they helped us get in, remember.” Hamish smirked, “But they’re also _funny_. They remind me of Dad in a way.”

 _That_ got Sherlock’s attention, turning to note his son’s demeanor. _A smile in the corner of his mouth; eyes unfocused and dilated, thinking back to fond memories; body posture relaxed at the thought of the twins in question. Conclusion: increased levels of dopamine and serotonin…attraction?_

“I’ve actually got a date next Friday.” Hamish smiled softly, “They both asked me to go to a movie, and a said yes.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, “Both of them?”

His son nodded, “Yes…” then he paused, looking at Sherlock, “A bit not good?”

“I’m not sure.” Sherlock stood slowly, “You’ll have to ask your dad.” He shook his head, “In anyway, it wouldn’t be wise to go on that date. I’m sure by now, we are wanted by MI6, or at least you are.”

“Right.” As even as Hamish’s voice was, Sherlock could hear the telltale sounds of disappointment, “…I was just looking forward to it, I suppose.” He cleared his throat, “Right, on with the case then?”

Sherlock nodded. Back to more important matters. The game was afoot.

 


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamish gets to go on his date after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by oddoodkind on Tumblr!

“I’m glad you could come, Hamish.”

“Me too.”

“I’m glad your parents let me out of custody long enough to come, Gregory, Jonathan.”

The twins let out a small chuckle, laying out a plaid blanket on the grass. Hamish gave a small smile, holding the pillows and a bag full of snacks. Once the blanket was in place, he placed the pillows down, arranging them so they could all lay back and watch the movie on the large projection screen at the other end of the lawn.

Greg laughed, laying back on the pillows, “Yeah, Dad’s not too fond of you for getting into his system.”

John rolled his eyes, getting comfortable on his own spot on the blanket, “Actually, I think Papa was more upset with the fact you used us.” He chuckled, pulling Hamish to sit between them.

Hamish, after getting himself into a more comfortable position, smiled, “Well that would explain the sniper situation on the roof of the building to our right.”

The twins instinctively looked to the building Hamish was referring too. Sure enough, there was a silhouette of a figure perched on the ledge.

“Huh…”

“It’s probably Uncle Alec.” John nodded, “Papa prefers hands on killing.”

“Perhaps we shouldn’t talking about killing so opening while we’re in public.” Hamish smiled, blue eyes sparkling, “My Dad says it unnerves some people.”

Greg snorted, “Some people shouldn’t be eavesdropping then.”

“I know!” Hamish nodded, “My father says that if people weren’t such busybodies, they wouldn’t be offended by conversations that have nothing to do with them.” He paused, “Then again…he does also say that people should pay attention to what goes on around them.”

“So basically, people should just be less offended about what they hear.” John grinned, small wrinkles forming around his eyes.

“Basically.”

The twins shared a glance and a smile. Sure, the idea of going on a date with the same boy had seemed…odd at first. But, considering they had done _everything_ together, having their first date hadn’t seemed too much of a stretch. They had agreed to take things slowly, cross each bridge when they got to them.

Their parents hadn’t been happy about it, but Hamish was something else…

“I can’t believe you hacked MI6, just to find information on a kidnapped little boy.” Greg shook his head, lowering his voice as the movie started.

Hamish shrugged, settling deeper against his pillow, “Well my father deduced that the kidnapper had connections. So we needed to find out if that was the case, and the kidnappers connections.”

“He deduced?” John raised an eyebrow, “Just like that?”

“Of course.” Hamish nodded, “It’s amazing what you can read about a person just by observing.”

The twins grinned. Greg leaned in towards Hamish, “Oh _really?_ ”

John leaned in from Hamish’s other side, “And what could you tell about us?”

After a moment, Hamish finally answered, “Well I can tell you that you were a surprise, your fathers weren’t expecting identical twins.” He started, “Though it could be argued that you aren’t identical twins at all: you’re mirror image twins.”

For a moment, neither twin spoke, just staring at Hamish. Finally, Greg shook his head, “I give up, how did you guess that?”

Hamish frowned, “I did _not guess_. I observed. The reason I knew your fathers were surprised is because, as some homosexual couples do, they used a surrogate. Because surrogacy uses in vitro fertilization, multiple fertilized eggs are placed in the surrogate. So, while multiples aren’t unusual, they are usually fraternal multiples. So you might have been a mild surprise. As for the mirror twins…” he reached out, taking the twins hands, “You both have calluses on opposing hands. And Jonathan,” He smiled; flipping John’s left hand to reveal the smudged ink on side of his hand.

John chuckled, “So you figured all that out by our hands?”

“Well, somewhat.” Hamish nodded, “You two also have slightly crooked smiles, more exaggerated when you don’t smile fully. Gregory, yours is canted to the left, while Jonathan’s is to the right. The same goes to the freckle on the side of your necks. I’m sure if you had other marks, they would be opposite as well.”

The twins blinked, then looked at each other and smiled to test if they really did smile crookedly. They did. After that, they looked at Hamish.

“…That’s so cool.”

***

“This is so fucking weird…” Alec muttered, a phone to his ear as he looked through the scope of his gun.

“ _You need to keep an eye on the suspect, 006.”_ Q insisted on his end.

Alec rolled his eyes, “If he were a suspect, you wouldn’t have let him out of custody for a date.” He groaned, “Can I be done watching your twins’ weird ass _ménage_  à  _troi_?”

“ _There will be **no** ménage _ à _troi!”_ The Quartermaster screeched.


	3. The Parents

“ _Hamish…_ ”Gregory whispered, his fingers tangled in Hamish’s dark hair as he pressed a slow kiss to his lips.

Hamish blushed, kissing back tentatively.

Jonathan, not to be outdone, began to press slow and leisurely kisses along the length of Hamish’s neck while his hand made its way up his shirt.

The young detective gasped, breaking from Gregory’s kiss, _“Jonathan!”_ He flushed. When Gregory, not wanting to be ignored, began to nibble on his bottom lip, he hissed _“Gregory!”_

“Boys, keep it clean in there!”

The twins groaned at the sound of their Dad’s voice from down the stairs.

“So much for some alone time during the holidays…” Jonathan grumbled, his face flushed.

Gregory and Hamish nodded.

* * *

 

Downstairs in the kitchen, Q could have sworn he was having the most awkward “meet the family” moment of his life. Even when he had to confront Monique’s current boyfriend, it hadn’t been so strange, and _that_ man had a license to kill.

But here he was, sitting next to James at the kitchen table, watching the couple across from them.

After the debacle of Hamish hacking MI6 (Q wasn’t about to forgive the young man for that), both Q and James were hesitant to meet the parents who raised their sons’ boyfriend.

And Sherlock…well Sherlock just about justified that train of thought.

“Did your husband know you were underage when you two began to engage in intercourse, or did you wait until after you were married to inform him?”

“Dammit, Sherlock, not now…”

Q wasn’t quite sure why John married Sherlock. He had barely known him for half an hour and he was sorely tempted to throttle the man. He was just glad James had been distracted by a conversation with John about the military; otherwise he was sure 007 would have used his license to kill.

“I must admit, when Hamish told me he had a date with twins, I wasn’t quite sure how to react.” John rubbed the back of his neck.

James nodded, “Imagine our surprise when the twins told us, _separately_ , that they had a crush on a boy they met in the library.”

“And who ended up making our wanted list.” Q added, sipping his tea.

John gave Sherlock a scathing look, “I’ve already talked to Sherlock and Hamish about the proper way to go about solving a crime.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “There was a time when you _helped_ me break into military basis…”

There was a loud thud under the table (most likely from John kicking Sherlock in the shin).

“I’m surprised there wasn’t an order to kill you both on sight.” James raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his coffee, “You know some classified secrets now.”

After a moment of Sherlock pointedly refusing to speak, John rolled his eyes, “That would probably be Mycroft’s doing. He has some job in the government—”

“He is the British Government.” Sherlock mumbled.

Q raised an eyebrow, “If he’s so powerful, why didn’t you just go to _him_ for your information?”

Again, Sherlock clamed up, while John sent him a glare, “Because he’d rather put _his son on an MI6 hitlist_ than ask his brother for help.”

“Stop overreacting John, Hamish was fine.” The consulting detective finished the last of his coffee, “You stopped the assassin, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t _know_ I attacking an MI6 assassin!”

James smirked, “Alec will never hear the end of how a retired Army doctor got the jump on him.”

John blushed, “He had a gun pointed at my son, I reacted.”

“I would have done the same.”

“You _have_ done the same, James.” Q smiled, kissing James’s cheek.

John smiled at the loving gesture. Sherlock, on the other hand, looked bored, “Perhaps we might find something more pressing to discuss.”

Q raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Like what?”

“Like the fact our sons just lost their virginities not even 10 minutes ago.”

James was already out of his seat, “Boys!” he made his way to the staircase.

“Hamish, make sure you record all the data from the experience!”

“Sherlock!”


End file.
